ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Steeple of Frantic Terrificness
What is the Steeple of Frantic Terrificness? The Steeple of Frantic Terrificness or SoFT '''for short, was one of the three steeples the player had to complete for the Christmas Event 2018 in order to reach the boss of the T H I R S T Z O N E. Beating it unlocked the green gate in the cabin. It was the middle portal in the cabin. It is also a community steeple made by IceNsalt. Beginners Guide Starting the Tower * '''Layer 1 (Timed Button Challenge Floor): This floor starts with a ramp followed by some stalactites held up by a single rope you must jump across. Since these aren't client-sided, you may have to wait for them to stop moving. After a ladder and a couple of jumps, you'll come to a huge jump pad. Keep jumping on it until you are launched on top of the mountain to skip a timed button challenge. Jump over a candy cane onto a wedge and this layer is already over. Continuing the Tower * Layer 2 (Gift Box Floor): From the wedge, you'll want to jump onto the candy cane by climbing its arch. After riding it to the gift box, jump across the other gift boxes until you reach the moving one. For this one, wait until it comes to you and circles around a little bit before jumping on it just to be safe. Next, jump onto the green gift box with magenta wrapping. Instead of jumping on the next gift box, jump straight onto the blue one once it comes around as you can get pushed off from the white one. After jumping up all the gifts spinning around, you'll be at the blizzard layer. * Layer 3 (Blizzard Floor): If you couldn't tell, this whole layer is clouded up by slightly transparent bricks. Because of this, you might want to consider lowering your graphics in order to see better. Once you make it to this layer, jump across the gift boxes onto the candy cane blocks. Keep going until you reach the one with a railing on it. Use the railing to jump onto the brown wedges. After some more hanging stalactites that are harder to see, go across the candy cane castle-like thing. After some more candy cane jumps, you'll reach a section with a sloped roof. This part can be done in two ways. You can either fall onto the roof of the castle or very carefully go to the edge of the platform and slide under the slope. If you chose the former, jump back up onto the candy cane platform before the red gift. Next, jump over to the gift and anywhere towards the next jump (it doesn't matter as you're teleported and therefore can't actually make it to there). Once you're teleported to the igloo, walk out and jump across the one block wide candy cane blocks. Go up the ramp and you'll finally be able to see again. * Layer 4 (Outside Floor): Start off by walking outside. What you want to do next is try to ride around the stalagmite onto the black gift box. Do not try maneuvering around as it is very glitchy and you will most likely fall. After getting onto the red box, wait for the purple one to come down and ride it up. After some small gift box jumps, you'll reach a tree obstacle. To make it up, either jump towards the edge of the next jump if it sticks out or use shift to make a 90 degree turn if it doesn't. After the countless attempts it probably took you to get past the tree, jump across the peppermint balls up to the top of the huge stalactite. You'll now be at a huge peppermint ball. To enter it, go on the slight alcove on the right side of the brick in front of the ball. Now, use first person to navigate to the other side. If you're in the right area, you will see a peppermint ball with a stick attached to it. Once you get above it, fall through the hole to land onto it. Carefully walk across the stick and jump across to the other one. After getting to the other peppermint ball, you'll see a tiny black gift. Jump towards it and you'll be teleported to the next section. Once you are teleported, walk back inside and jump onto the higher candy cane walkway. Now you are at the final jump before the safety net of the next two layers. The easiest way is to angle yourself the way shown in the image on the right. If you are at this angle, you will be able to jump up and onto the next layer. * Layer 5 (Giant House Floor): Once you make it here, go onto the broken bookshelf and do out-in jumps at the lowest points where you can still make it up in order to climb to the top (if you do it at a higher spot, you will probably just bonk). Now, you'll want to jump onto the table and onto the brick rotating around one of the legs of it. From this angle, you can clearly see there is a button under the table. Wait until the brick rotates under it and jump into it. After you hit this switch, head to the corner behind the tree in the second room and press the newly revealed button. Once this button and the other button is pressed, a section of the divider of the two rooms will open up. Because of this, you can now use the table with the black button under it to jump into the hole and onto the nightstand. After landing on the nightstand, jump onto the tree and do some careful out-in jumps to reach the top of the tree (if you mess up, don't worry as you just have to climb the bookshelf again). Jump through the hole in the ceiling with the tree topper and you'll reach a balloon. Finishing the Tower * Layer 6 (Lava Maze Floor): Even though the balloon is part of layer 5, its use is entirely for this layer. To start off, use the balloon and go to the hole in the ceiling-but be quick for if the balloon hits the ceiling you will have to press space to pop it and retry. Once you get to the section with the lava pillars, find the next hole in the ceiling and quickly float into it. For this last part, angle your balloon in-between the little gaps in the lava. After doing this again, just a little tighter, you will reach the button for the green gate. Quickly float towards it and hit it and this steeple is over. NOTE: If your balloon gets stuck, you should quickly jump back to the start, heal, and get a new one. Trivia * Steeple of Frantic Terrificness has the same acronym as Steeple of Flipped Travels with the acronym SoFT it has been renamed later because of Confusion Music * Layer 1-6: Terraria - Snow Category:Christmas Event Category:Steeples Category:T H I R S T Z O N E Category:JToH Category:Challenging